


Лоза

by Maru_Kusanagi



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Tentacles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3512966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maru_Kusanagi/pseuds/Maru_Kusanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Предупреждения звучат страшнее, чем всё на самом деле есть =)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Лоза

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения звучат страшнее, чем всё на самом деле есть =)

Хакурю резко вскочил на импровизированной постели: ему показалось, что кто-то или что-то пощекотало его ногу. Стиснув рукоять алебарды, он тревожно вгляделся в темноту, но ничего подозрительного не заметил. Сарай, в который его пустили старики, жившие в домике на отшибе какой-то безымянной деревни, был не самым лучшим местом для отдыха для четвертого принца империи, но и не самым худшим из тех, в которых ему пришлось побывать. Хакурю не был прихотлив, с детства привык изнурять себя длительными походами и тренировками, но никогда ещё он не спал так чутко и тревожно, как после завоевания подземелья. Каждую ночь ему мерещились голоса маленьких кусачих монстров и потерявшихся в иллюзорных дебрях детей. Но хуже них был приторный голос джинна. Он нашептывал, звал, убеждал в его, Хакурю, слабости и бесполезности, и тут же жалел, как маленького ребёнка. И всё же это было лучше, чем то, что стало мерещиться Хакурю после расставания с Алибабой и друзьями. Прохладные прикосновения, поглаживания там, где сам Хакурю себя почти никогда не касался. Эти сны злили ещё больше, особенно тем, что некоторые из них пробуждали внутри какое-то тянущее, стыдное, почти приятное чувство. Но каждое утро он убеждал себя, что всё это лишь дурной сон.  
Вот и сейчас Хакурю решил, что странное ощущение ему приснилось. Скрипнув зубами, он потянулся, чтобы почесать то место, где его коснулся незримый некто, и наткнулся на тонкий прутик, обвившийся вокруг лодыжки. Испуганно отдёрнув руку, Хакурю пошатнулся на соломе, качнулся назад – и чуть не опрокинулся на спину: левая рука словно зацепилась за ногу, задрав её вверх. Подрагивающими пальцами настоящей руки он нащупал непослушную, словно затёкшую, искусственную. Так и есть: прутик тянулся из указательного и среднего пальцев, крепко переплетаясь почти у самых кончиков. Лоза оказалась неожиданно крепкой, порвать её не удалось, так что пришлось лезть в сапог за лёгким кинжалом. Но едва лезвие приблизилось к прутику, как тот вдруг ожил, вытолкнул оружие из руки и обвился вокруг запястья.   
– Заган! – стараясь сохранять спокойствие, позвал Хакурю.   
– Да, хозяин? – слишком быстро отозвался джинн, не спеша материализовываться.  
– Прекрати.  
– Но мне скучно, – Заган даже не стал отпираться.  
– А мне нужен сон! – сердито прошипел Хакурю, косясь на алебарду с мягко светящимся символом печати Соломона. Лоза выпустила его руку и поползла, настойчиво прижимаясь, вдоль бедра.  
– Но тебе понравится! – обиженно протянул джинн, поддевая край рубахи округлым кончиком прутика.  
– Не понравится!  
– Откуда тебе знать? – слащаво заурчал Заган. – Ведь ты девственник…  
Хакурю порадовался, что в сарае темно и не видно, как он заливается краской. Нашарив отлетевший в сторону кинжал, он быстрым движением отсёк лозу и отбросил её подальше.  
– Просто дай мне поспать, – буркнул он, укладываясь обратно на плащ.


End file.
